


Полуночная фантазия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киношный Сноб втайне подрабатывает в "сексе по телефону". И однажды ночью ему звонит кто-то с подозрительно знакомым голосом...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полуночная фантазия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Midnight Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442758) by [Ocelot_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Сноб приглушил свет, поставил сбоку стакан с водой, устроился поудобнее в любимом кресле и надел наушники. Пришло время для ночной работы — причём не той, что включала в себя обзоры дрянных эксплуатационных фильмов.  
Хотя настоящей его страстью были любовь к просмотру хорошему кино и издевательству над плохим, много дохода это принести не могло, и если он хотел по-прежнему иметь возможность платить за старые бутылки Crystal Pepsi и новые костюмы, то приходилось обращаться к другим источникам заработка.  
Хотя обычно сама мысль о чём-то настолько глупом, как секс по телефону, казалась ему смехотворной, он уже давно успел понять, что его голос оказывал удивительное воздействие на людей. Он мог довести кого угодно до высшей точки наслаждения, ни разу не прикоснувшись к человеку, просто описывая все те чудесно непристойные вещи, что мог бы сделать с ним. Как-то раз ему потребовалось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы заставить одного парня кончить, и тот даже не прикасался к себе.  
Осознание своих необычных возможностей щекотало ему нервы лучше любого разбора паршивого фильма, так что он решил использовать свой талант с толком, чтобы заработать немного денег. Он мог работать на дому и не использовать настоящее имя, так что никто из его коллег не прознал бы о его тайной подработке. Страшно представить, сколько дурацких шуток обрушилось бы на него.  
После проверки ноутбука Сноб получил сообщение от колл-центра, что клиент уже ждёт его на линии. Сноб просмотрел детали.  
— Хмм. Мужчина, запрос — тоже мужчина, судя по всему, заинтересован в ком-то доминантном, но ничего излишне жёсткого. Предпочитает что-то «понежнее» — готов поспорить, бедняге не хватает внимания. Звонит первый раз, скорее всего будет нервничать. Это не займёт много времени.  
Запрос был относительно лёгким для Сноба. Обычно клиенты обоих полов ждали от него более агрессивного поведения, и Сноб был только рад соответствовать их ожиданиям. В душе он всегда был малость садистом, так что для него было удовольствием рассказывать жаждущим этого клиентам, как он отхаживает их плетью по их же желанию.  
Сноб глотнул воды и прочистил горло, готовясь к сеансу. Он не мог позволить клиенту ждать слишком долго, так что, вздохнув, он переключился на линию.  
— Это ваша полуночная фантазия, — бархатным голосом промурлыкал Сноб в микрофон. Как он выяснил, этот тон лучше всего помогал новым клиентам освоиться. — Как я могу воплотить ваши мечты в реальность?  
— Кхм... я... эм...  
Сноб не мог сдержать улыбку. Давно у него не было настолько стеснительного новичка.  
— Сэр, незачем так нервничать, — продолжил он. — Я здесь, чтобы исполнить все ваши самые тайные желания, — Сноб ещё больше понизил тон. - Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, чего вы хотите.  
— Я... Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, — сдавленным шёпотом сообщили с другого конца провода, словно звонивший отчаянно боялся, что ему откажут даже в такой малости. Сноб подавил смешок и решил добавить успокаивающих ноток.  
— Я с удовольствием поцелую вас. Куда именно?  
Короткая заминка.  
— Везде.  
— Значит, везде. Спорю, твоя кожа восхитительна на ощупь, и мягкая, словно шёлк. Всё, чего я хочу, — ощутить её под кончиками пальцев, покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты прижимаешься ко мне. Хочу твоего тепла, хочу, хочу почувствовать, как твои солёные губы накрывают мои, когда мы притягиваем друг друга всё ближе; мой язык у тебя во рту, мои пальцы в твоих волосах.  
— О... да...  
Уже перешёл на стон. Великолепный знак.  
— Это далеко не всё, — продолжил Сноб, вновь привычно перехватив лидерство. — Я хочу целовать тебя снова и снова, наслаждаясь твоим вкусом, лаская языком твою чувствительную кожу.  
— Я... я тоже хочу этого!  
— Я собираюсь толкнуть тебя на кровать. Я сорву с тебя рубашку и покрою поцелуями шею и грудь. Ты будешь вздрагивать от каждого прикосновения, желая всё больше и больше. Словно твоя кожа горит, и лишь мои губы могут унять этот жар. Я буду целовать твои сильные руки, дойду до пальцев, медленно посасывая их, вбирая в рот, пока ты не почувствуешь, что больше не в силах терпеть.  
Новичок застонал, и Сноб почувствовал, что его тоже накрывает возбуждение. Обычно клиенты на него так не действовали, но в этом было что-то неуловимо особенное. Что-то в его голосе привлекало Сноба, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.  
— Ты знаешь, что я сделаю с твоим сексуальным телом, верно?  
— Д-да.  
— Ты не можешь насытиться моими прикосновениями. Ты хочешь, чтобы я покусывал тебя за шею, касался языком твоих сосков, спустился дорожкой поцелуев по животу к нежной коже между ног.  
— Да, именно этого! — Его голос становился всё громче, и смутное чувство узнавания нарастало. Но Сноб был слишком сосредоточен на собственном возбуждении, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Он поёрзал в кресле, потирая твердеющий член, и чуть слышно зашипел, отчего его голос прозвучал придушенно.  
— Теперь я собираюсь спустить с тебя брюки и поцеловать твой жаждущий моего внимания член. Больше всего на свете ты хочешь почувствовать, как мои губы смыкаются на нём, как мой язык скользит вверх и вниз.  
— Блядь, да!  
— Но сначала я намерен поиграть с тобой. — Сноб закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь возникающими в его голове картинами. — Мои ласки доведут тебя до отчаяния. Тебе необходимо, чтобы я обхватил тебя губами, взял тебя в рот как можно глубже, наслаждаясь твоим восхитительным вкусом.  
— Мне это нужно! Пожалуйста!  
Сноб никогда не мог устоять, когда его умоляли. Он задохнулся, лаская себя, и его голос слегка надломился.  
— Я... Я возьму тебя глубоко в рот, буду сосать, пока ты не окончательно потеряешь голову. И когда ты кончишь, я проглочу всё до капли!  
— О, спасибо!  
Сноб застонал и откинул голову. Он был уже на грани.  
— Нет, тебе спасибо! Спасибо большое!  
— Я... что?  
— Я с-сказал, спасибо большое, — хрипло повторил Сноб. Он был в секунде от оргазма, но его рука замерла, как только он услышал новый вопрос собеседника.  
— Сноб... Это ты?  
Теперь, когда он уже не шептал, его голос было легко опознать. Сноб распахнул глаза и ошарашенно уставился в пространство.  
— Фейлос? — О боже. — Поверить не могу, что это ты.  
— Ч-что ты делаешь? Почему я разговариваю с тобой?  
— Я здесь подрабатываю, — признался Сноб, слегка покраснев от смущения. Он никак не мог поверить, что действительно говорит с Фейлосом. Он даже не знал, что Фейлос интересуется мужчинами. Или насколько он был в них заинтересован сам, учитывая, что его напряжённый член по-прежнему жаждал разрядки.  
— О. Я не знал. Я просто... Я...  
Поняв, что не он один сейчас испытывает неловкость, Сноб быстро оборвал его:  
— Тебе не нужно объясняться, Фейлос. Ни от кого здесь не требуют объяснений. Все оставляют свои тайны при себе, так намного лучше.  
Пауза.  
— Думаю, мне пора.  
— Пора? Но это ещё не всё, — Сноб сам удивился своим словам, но не стал над этим задумываться. — Ты не хочешь... ну, закончить?  
— Что? — неуверенно переспросил он. — Тебе не кажется, что это странно?  
— Необязательно. Мы можем вернуться к старым голосам и не называть друг друга по имени. Кроме того, ты уже заплатил за сеанс. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои деньги пропали зря?  
— Кхм... нет, наверное.  
Он колебался, но Сноб уже твёрдо решил убедить его.  
— Просто закрой глаза и отдайся моему голосу, — велел он, вновь понизив тон. — Представь человека своей мечты, чьё главное желание — сделать тебя счастливым. Я могу сделать тебя счастливым. Просто откинься на спину и вспомни, как я целую тебя. Я не мог насытиться тобой. Твоими губами, твоей кожей, твоим членом.  
Он услышал, как Фейлос мягко застонал и понял, что он на нужном пути. Сноб не понимал до конца, почему ему было так важно удержать Фейлоса на линии. Он пытался объяснить это себе тем, что никогда не любил оставлять работу незаконченной и обязан любой ценой исполнить все желания клиента. Как бы то ни было, услышав, как Фейлос с криком кончает, и в тот же момент доведя себя до разрядки несколькими движениями, Сноб начал осознавал, что есть и ещё одна причина, даже если он не готов её пока озвучить.  
Они снова встретились лишь месяц спустя. Критик собрал всех на очередную авантюру, и Сноб с удивлением обнаружил, что им с Фейлосом выпал один номер. Хотя не только с удивлением, надо сказать.  
Фейлос напрягся в ту же секунду, как Сноб появился в комнате. Он изо всех сил избегал взгляда Сноба и на все вопросы отвечал лишь отрывистыми кивками. Лишь спустя несколько часов, так и не дождавшись двусмысленных комментариев от соседа, он осмелился осторожно взглянуть на Сноба.  
Тот лежал на кровати, листая телеканалы.  
— Боже, почему днём вечно идёт только всякая херня? — пожаловался Сноб, с разочарованным вздохом выключив телевизор.  
— Наверное, ожидается, что люди, которые в это время сидят дома, должны развлекать себя сами, — пожал плечами Фейлос. Сноб с улыбкой повернулся к нему.  
— Значит, теперь ты со мной разговариваешь? Я уж начал думать, что ты можешь это делать только по телефону.  
Фейлос тут же покраснел под стать своей рубашке.  
— Это не... Я не хочу говорить об этом, — пробормотал он, уставившись в пол так, словно хотел взглядом пробурить в нём дыру.  
— Почему бы и нет? Тебе же понравился наш разговор той ночью, верно? Или, может, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я говорил так, — последние слова он произнёс низким, бархатистым тоном, приберегаемым для особых случаев.  
— Мне нужно идти, — Фейлос метнулся было к двери, но Сноб опередил его и загородил выход.  
— Ладно, ладно, я просто шучу, — с усмешкой сказал он, вернувшись к обычному голосу. Фейлос посмотрел на него предположительно угрожающе, но эффект был здорово подпорчен очаровательным румянцем на щеках.  
— Это не смешно, Сноб. Богом клянусь, если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь...  
— Да, конечно, чтобы все узнали, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время, — Сноб закатил глаза. — Я, чёрт побери, так не думаю.  
По всей видимости, это успокоило Фейлоса, хотя он всё ещё немного злился.  
— Слушай, ты можешь больше об этом не заговаривать? Правда, не нужно мне напоминать о том, как я был жалок.  
— Ты не жалок, — удивился Сноб. — Не знаю, почему ты так думаешь про себя. Туда много кто звонит, знаешь ли. Ты не один такой.  
Фейлоса это явно не утешило.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Ты слышал, что я говорил... о чём просил... это было убого, — он вновь опустил глаза в пол.  
— Что, когда ты просил поцеловать тебя? Это была одна из самых очаровательных просьб, что я слышал от клиента, — он чуть заметно улыбнулся. — И, если подумать, это лучший разговор, что у был у меня с клиентом за последний месяц. Если снова захочешь острых ощущений, подумай о том, чтобы позвонить мне ещё раз, Фейлос.  
Сноб понял, что именно он сказал, когда увидел, с каким удивлением уставился на него Фейлос. Его щёки начали гореть, и он, отвернувшись, потянулся к дверной ручке.  
— Нам пора. А то Критик взбесится, если мы опоздаем.  
— Помнишь, ты сказал мне представить, что я говорю с человеком своей мечты? — голос Фейлоса был очень тихим, но Сноб всё прекрасно слышал. Он замер, держа ладонь на ручке, и кивнул.  
— Мне не нужно было представлять. Я и так... и так говорил с ним.  
Сноб развернулся, ожидая увидеть на лице Фейлоса мстительную усмешку. Но вид у него был совершенно серьёзный. Сноб сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, и затем, потянувшись к Фейлосу, взял его за руку. Коснулся губами его костяшек и улыбнулся.  
— Тогда зачем нам телефон? Твоя полуночная фантазия перед тобой во плоти, Фейлос. И я обещаю сделать всё, чтобы твои мечты стали реальностью.


End file.
